


The Plan

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Demon!Dean have a face off in a bar, his demon slaves are witnesses.  Crowley had a plan – a plan for Dean Winchester…now he has to rethink his plan to make Dean Winchester accept his true calling, his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Supernatural Creatures – Faerie_Wish Community at faerie_wish13. The Challenge was a word challenge of 500 words, focusing on the third faerie – faerie of energy – where the prompt should have something to do with demons and hell.

Crowley stares blankly at Dean, bewildered at the fact Dean put him on his ass in front of his demon slaves. The embarrassment he feels pumping through his veins at what transpired in the bar.

His slave asks, “King? What now?”

Crowley bites back with fierce anger, “What the bloody hell do you think happens now?”

He slowly walks backwards, as his demon slaves leave the bar, Crowley falls into his chair with a heavy sigh of defeat. Crowley has no words for what happened between himself and Dean, Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man. The Man with the Mark. A Winchester. His Pet.

Crowley shakes his head in clear annoyance. He already had a plan. A plan to train and teach Dean the trade of all trades, being a Demon, a demon with control and power; strengthen the Mark to rule beside him. Crowley’s lip curves up at the mere thought of completing his plan with the one and only, Dean Winchester.

Crowley jolts back at the force of slamming his tight fists onto the large oak table. It brings him back to his task of getting Dean back on track of becoming the Knight of Hell. The Leader of the big army, though something, or more like, someone’s getting in the way of letting Dean turn dark, his true nature, becoming what the Mark wants and needs him to be. 

Crowley has an evil smirk on his face and the mere thought of finding a way for Dean to cut ties with Moose, Sam Winchester. His brother, the one Dean would fight an eternity to save and protect from all harm towards him.

A wicked grin forms quickly, putting into action, a plan to put a wedge between the two brothers. It’s been a long time coming, Crowley isn't stupid by any means. He could tell what went down between the brothers after going into Moose’s body to save himself from an angel his brother put there in the first place.

Crowley knows what he must do to continue on with his plan. He must convince Dean to let go of Sam, know it’s for the best for them both, not only for Sammy. Crowley needs the Winchester brothers to go their separate ways and move on from the dependent lifestyle they try their best to hold on to for dear life.

Crowley knows deep within Moose that he wants out of the business, lifestyle, and heartache his family has endured over generations; knows he wants the life he all most had in his hands years ago, with a beautiful, smart, and independent blonde woman. Crowley would give Moose his chance at the life he all ways wanted and let his brother be who he was born to be, meant to be, was destined to be. A killer. A hunter. A demon with control and power over others that have controlled and out powered Dean for most of his life. It’s time for Dean Winchester to be the Knight of Hell.


End file.
